Legend of Korra Short Story Collection
by Aloja
Summary: A collection of drabbles between different ships in LOK. Lots of Makorra and Irosami. (Also available on Quotev)
1. Time Alone (Makorra)

Korra's eyes scanned the quite large beach house first and then slowly shifted to look at the whole scene in front of her. The ocean was quite still under the golden rays of the sun that was slowly dipping further into the water. The warm sand felt soothing between Korra's bare feet.

"This place is great," she breathed with an awestruck smile. She couldn't be more grateful for Tenzin allowing her and Mako to come down here for a few days to get away from the aftermath of taking down Amon.

"Its nice. Although I do miss catching triads already." Mako spoke very closely from behind her. Korra turned around to give him a look before giving him a purposeful push. Mako laughed in return as he moved closer up to Korra until he was beside her ear.

"Lets see who's faster to get in the water," he whispered before running off, already stripped of all clothing except his long swimming shorts. "

Hey! That's not fair!I haven't even undressed yet!" Korra retorted, crossing her arms.

Mako briefly turned to smirk at her before jumping into the water. Korra stripped off her clothing until she was left in her sarashi. She felt a little bit too bare as she saw Mako's eyes on her. Of course this was minimal clothing and Mako has seen much more...but that is underneath sheets! Not outside. In light where there is no place to hide yourself even a little bit.

Her cheeks were burning by the time she reached the water and was waist deep in. Her arms instinctively crossed in front of her stomach. Mako only then realized Korra's discomfort and moved closer until his arms were encircling her naked waist.

He softly pressed his fingertips into Korra's waist in a way to show her that she was fine and beautiful.

Nonetheless he still told her, "You're beautiful Korra. Don't worry."

Korra gave him a sincere smile. She maneuvered her arms to go around his bare torso before she kissed his cheek and then dove underneath the water. Mako stood there shocked for a few moments not expecting her to disappear.

Korra, using her waterbending, pushed upwards in the water until she shot skywards with water circling around her in a tornado like way. She smirked at Mako's shocked face and took advantage of it by letting the water she held captive in her powers loose. The water crashed downwards and onto Mako, who finally seemed to react little enough to hold his breath. Mako, after a few seconds being under water, inhaled deeply when his lungs reached above the water. "That's unfair! You used waterbending!" he protested. Trying to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"What? Can't take it?" Korra retaliated with her eyebrows raised. Mako gave her a glare before mustering as much water he could and pushed it towards Korra who laughed at his feeble attempts.

To make it more amusing, Korra gathered all the water around Mako so that she could levitate him towards her. Mako struggled to free himself from the water around him but it didn't work.

"Struggling city boy?" Korra spoke, using the nickname she had once said to Mako such a long time ago. When they weren't even together. Her hands dropped and Mako dropped into the water too but thankfully on his feet. He too remembered the time when she had called him that.

"I remember that..." he spoke with a smile on his lips. Korra's and Mako's eyes didn't leave as they moved closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other.

So much has happened since then. And there were a few time where they were close to losing each other. It seemed that both of them were thinking of the same thing once they leaned in at the same time until their lips met. Their lips worked against each other in quite a passionate kiss. Korra's hands had traveled to curl around Mako's neck. Her fingertips held onto the short strands of wet black hair. Mako kept one arm around Korra's torso and one pressing into her back to press her closer to him. He towered over her only slightly so that they were leaned over into the kiss. Both of their eyes were closed as they continued to kiss in bliss of not having anyone interrupt them.


	2. Pro-bending (Makorra)

Korra did a back flip before sending a streak of water in Mako's direction who dodged it just in time. The entire arena was silent except for their gasps of air and the sounds of the material they flung at each other repeatedly. Mako shot a fireball directly at Korra, knowing well she would be able to dodge it. Korra reciprocated and sent a blast of water.

After beating Amon, Mako and Korra had decided to do another season of Pro-bending before emerging into different paths and at the moment, their team had made it back into the Pro-bending tournament. Her, Mako and Bolin had been practicing quite hard for about two weeks now by coming to the arena almost everyday and leaving tired to the bone.

Today however it was only the two due to Bolin not showing up.

"Aim for weak spots," Mako shouted, now speeding up his pace and sending multiple fireballs in places Korra was still improving.

Korra's body dodged almost all of them except for one, aimed at her weakest spot. She didn't dodge it but had quick enough reflexes to repel the blast before it did her damage. Her body fell back by the force of impact from the blast.

She lay there with her eyes shut, breathing hard. Suddenly she felt the presence of a body on top of her, here eyes slid open to be met with Mako's smirking face.

"Better improve your weak spots soon," he murmured, leaning in closer to brush his lips against Korra's lightly. The feeling only lasted for a brief second before Korra brought up her hand and blasted him away using air.

Mako fell back in surprise and looked up to be met with Korra's smirking face.

"Better improve yours as well," she reiterated knowing well that she was his weak spot. He stood up and dusted himself off before shoving off his shirt, deeming that it was much too hot to keep on and to purposely distract Korra. Korra scowled at the exposed skin of Mako's entire upper half, knowing well what his motives were.

She lunged forwards and sent two sharp streams of water right at Mako who dodged one and repelled the other before running towards her as if he was going to blast her but instead knocking her off her feet and into his arms.

"Mako!" she squirmed in his arms, not happy with losing her firm stance. Mako leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her lips, shutting her up entirely. Korra's hand rested on his burning neck. He gently brought her back up before being pushed backwards and into a wall. Korra attached her lips back onto his in a much more heated kiss- not that they needed anymore heat.

Their heavy and short breaths became even more short from the lack of air their lungs were receiving. Her fingers felt and touched all parts of his chest and toned stomach before they finally met the bands of his bottoms. Mako had pulled her hair out of its usual up-do and let the strands of hair fall beautifully over her now naked shoulders. Mako's mouth pressed soft and warm kisses all of her shoulders and collarbone before traveling upwards and closer to her mouth each time.

He was at the corner of her lips-

"Mako?Korra? Are you in here?" Bolin's loud voice bounced of the walls. Both of their eyes went wide as Korra leaned down hurriedly to place her top back on,

Mako left his shirt off before moving towards the door where Bolin only then walked through.

"There you are! I thought you had left- sorry I showed up late, I was chasing Pabu down who had started to run after a tiny mouse!" He explained with a smile.

"That's fine Bolin," Mako murmured. Korra came up from behind, now in a top but her hair was still disheveled and undone.

"Hey Korra! Your hair looks... nice." Bolin commented before walking past them and setting up his items. Mako turned around to see Korra's cheeks heated up.

"To be continued." he whispered walking past her. Korra's cheeks felt warmer then blazes of fire Mako had been throwing at her before.

**Just wanted to say thanks to those two who liked my story- First using so I'm still trying to figure out the basic stuff. **


End file.
